Healing Heart
by Orange Topaz
Summary: A girl sat on the bench in the park. Tears fell down as the rain started pouring. She didn't care. She felt lifeless. She thought that there wasn't a point in life anymore. A man held his umbrella towards her, sheltering her from the rain. She looked up. Her eyes were blank, filled with hurt and misery. That was the day that he met her. She had fainted immediately after looking up.


_Me:_ Hi, this is my first fanfiction on . My first fanfiction is on Asianfanfiction. I've been considering whether to do an author's corner not so let me know whether you want me to do an author's corner by sending me a review telling me if I should do an author's corner or not, or voting on the poll on my profile page.

_Percy: _jeez... that was so long

_Me:_ whatever... its my Fanfiction

_Percy: _so?

_Me: _I can get you to do whatever I want you to do

_Percy: _shi*t

_Me: _And don't swear. You wouldn't want Annabeth to lecture...

_Annabeth: _*Suddenly comes in* Percy, did you just swear?

_Percy: _No, dear...

_Annabeth:_ I know you did and you lied to me too *glares at Percy evilly* I gonna kill you! *chases Percy around the room*

_Me: _You... Stop! Stop stop! I just tidied the room. sighs~ Anyways...you can read the chapter whilst I chase these two.

*chases Percy and Annabeth around the room*

_Nobody's POV_

A girl sat on the bench in the park. Tears fell down as the rain started pouring. She didn't care. She felt lifeless. She thought that there wasn't a point in life anymore.

A man held his umbrella towards her, sheltering her from the rain. She looked up. Her eyes were blank, filled with hurt and misery.

That was the day that he met her. She had fainted immediately after looking up and he had carried her to his apartment since he didn't know where she lived, after all he only met her today.

Annabeth opened her eyes.

She was lying on the blue couch. She looked around her. The ceiling was blue, the wallpaper had blue and white stripes, the coffee table was blue with green-blue glass. The TV was black ('thankfully' Annabeth thought), but everything else was blue, including the kitchen (that was connected to the living room) which had a lighter shade of blue.

She saw a man walking towards her. He had sea-green eyes and messy black hair with a navy blue T-shirt and black jeans.

'Where am I?' Annabeth thought.

'You're in my apartment' he said, as if reading her mind. 'Don't worry' he was going say, when suddenly...

'PERVERT!' She screamed.

'WHOA Whoa whoa' he said, obviously shocked. 'You sat crying on the park bench and when I held my umbrella towards you, you fainted'

'Oh...errrr...Thank you then' she said.

'You don't sound very impressed' he said.

'Well, it's not like everyday you get carried by a stranger to their home'

'True, but you should be _honestly _thankful'

'You mean _sincerely _thankful'

'Yeah that, but you weren't _sincerely_ thankful'

'Yes, I was'

'NO, You weren't'

'YES, I was'

'NO, YOU WEREN'T!'

'YES, I WAS!'

They were practically shouting now.

Suddenly, they stopped arguing because both their voices were hoarse.

'Do you have any water?'

'Only blue'

She looked at him strangely, but decided not to ask.

'Can I have some water from the tap then?' Annabeth said thinking the tap water can't possibly be blue.

'Your choice' he said and grabbed two clear blue glasses from the kitchen drawer, filled one with blue water from a jug for himself and handed the other cup to Annabeth.

Annabeth grabbed the glass and filled it with tap water until she realised the tap water was blue too.

'Do you have any water that is _not_ blue?'

'Errrrrr...no...unless you are willing to drink garden hose or toilet water'

'Neh...wait what?! Toilet water...why would I drink toilet water!'

'Geeez. It's scarasim, no need to take it so seriously'

'I wasn't taking it seriously' she sighed, as she drank the blue water, which tasted like normal water with a bit of a sugary taste. 'What's with you and blue?'

'I just like the colour'

'Your obsessed with it'

'What was that? Obz-what?'

'Obsessed, meaning to be addicted to something'

'Oh'

'You really are dumb'

'Not my fault, I have ADHA and dylexia'

'Me too'

'Then how are you so...'

'Smart? Intelligent?'

'Yeah'

'I work hard'

'Me too'

'Obviously, not enough'

Percy opened his mouth and closed it again. 'You speak really fast'

'Yeah, and now maybe I should leave.'

'I could drive you if you want'

'No thanks, I'll catch the bus'

'...'

'Bye and thanks' she said as she walked out though the door.

'Bye' he murmured, and walked away from the door.

But as soon as Annabeth had walked out, a red haired girl stomped in from the front door.

Percy: *reads script* ahhhh... so the red haired girl is...

Me: *chucks huge dictionary*

Percy: Ow! What was that for?!

Me: You know exactly what that was for! You do not reveal what I have written in my script!

Percy: I wasn't going to reveal that it is...

Me: *Throws another dictionary*

Percy: Ow! Was going to say 'her'. But on another note, why did you get me and Annabeth to fight?

Annabeth: *interrupts* It's not like we don't fight every now and then

Percy: But still...

Me: It's my story, I can do whatever I want *walks away with head held up high* *peeks through the doorway* And does anyone know where I can get huge dictionaries for a cheap price? I may need some for ... you know. *Glares at Percy*

Percy: *Gulps and stares at feet*

Me: *Walks away with head held up high*

I left you with a cliffhanger ( I absolutely love doing cliffhangers ).

I may update next week or next month, it depends. (I am very inconsistent with updates)

I also have 5 assignments to do and I also have to study for about 6 tests. Sigh~ Year 8 is hard ( there are no free periods in year 8, only in year 9 - 12 ).

(So I may even update 2 or 3 months later, sorry for inconsistent updating)

And also try to guess who is the 'red haired girl' that stomped in the from the front door.

Clue: Percy's girlfriend (and don't kill me because Annabeth isn't Percy's girlfriend)


End file.
